


Pinned

by orphan_account



Series: Happy Birthday, Hetalia! [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, For Lithuania's Birthday (2/16), Judo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts with martial arts and dissolves into fluffy cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> For Lithuania's birthday (2/16)! Happy birthday!  
> Inspired by Lithuania's wiki page, where it says he's interested martial arts, as well as my own experiences in judo (it's tiring).  
> Toris is Lithuania, Feliks is Poland.

There's an arm wrapped loosely around his neck, Toris' warm weight settled on his chest as he traps Feliks' arm under his own. Feliks giggles a little as brown hair brushes his cheek, and he can see Toris pouting as he tries to squirm away from the tickling sensation, the sheets scrunching up next to him.

"Feliks, stop moving!" Feliks rolls his eyes.

"You realize your opponents will be moving much more than this, right?"

"Shut u-" He's interrupted by Feliks casually flipping them over and letting his entire weight flop onto Toris' chest, the mattress creaking beneath them.

"Feliks that's not fair!" Toris whines, embarrassed.

Feliks shimmies up and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose, then flops back down. "I'm tired of this," he announces. "Let's cuddle."

Toris protests but they end up cuddling under the blankets anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Lithuania really likes judo but isn't very good at it. Poor thing.  
> This ended up way shorter than I imagined it fight me.
> 
> Bonus points to anyone who knows the hold described in the beginning!


End file.
